


Resentment

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Blast Off's predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentment

It wasn't that he didn't like his team. It was the fact Blast Off loathed being _obligated_ to them. He cursed the loyalty programming, he cursed the gestalt bond, but he cursed them both in his core. To them, to most, all he displayed was the cold, distant persona that kept him insulated. It afforded him so privacy, nursing his grudges privately.

Yet, when he was being honest, he couldn't blame just those things for his ferocity in the war. The others might be nuisances, but they did have to find a way to be effective together. So he protected each one to the best of his abilities, and those abilities were more than good.

He loathed the situation, but he was no longer trapped in the undying little death of prison. That status was one he would not ever return to.


End file.
